


Best For Last

by killerkitty15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pheromones, Rimming, Royalty, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is an Omega in the royal family and it is his "special day" -Hunting Day, the day he chooses a mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plot Set Up

Matthew leaned into the cool palms of his carrier, the soft lips he had known since birth settling against his forehead. "Oh, poppet," King Arthur said, eyes wet with restrained tears, "It seems like just yesterday I was nursing you, that you were sneaking into bed with your Papa and I. Must you grow up so soon?"

  
"Believe me, Daddy, I don't want to grow up either," Matthew admitted, fear coloring his voice and making it waver, "I'm so scared."

  
"Remember: you have a say, poppet," Arthur said, smoothing down his Omega son's hair, "If you don't like the man who wins, you can deny him and your Papa, Alfred and I will support you wholeheartedly. We are, after all, in control of an entire army."

  
Matthew smiled slightly and nodded, appreciating how his carrier tried to ease his worries, even though it didn't work. "Thank you."

  
"Don't thank me, poppet," he said, wrapping his arm around Matthew's waist, "Let's go, it's show time."

  
Matthew followed his carrier out of his bedchamber, dressed in his finest; a white leotard with a swooping neckline and lavender jewels framing the curves at his side and outlining his womb on his lower abdomen, a white gauze cape attached at his shoulders and trailing behind him on the floor and white, thigh high boots were laced up his desirable legs. His carrier wore a similar outfit, only less revealing; skin tight, black trousers **(a/n: think men's ballet tights)** , a skin tight shirt in the same color, black, heeled boots laced up to his knees, his golden wedding band and rather large engagement ring on his fingers, a crown on his head and his royal robes, which were in a lovely shade of green with diamonds forming the royal crest on the back, draped over his slender form, the bottom of which dragged behind Arthur and the open halves in the front (it was designed to remain open, in case the King demanded quick access to his Omega) flapping about him.

  
They walked down the hallway, flanked by guards, until they got into the throne room where Alfred and King Francis were waiting for them. Both were Alphas; Alfred dressed in his military regalia of blue and Francis dressed much the same only with a crown and a navy blue cape that was attached by Francis's shoulders but only went down to his hips.  
"Mon petites, you have finally arrived!" King Francis exclaimed excitedly, taking his husband's hands and kissing the knuckles before giving Arthur a sweet peck on the lips; he then turned his attention to his Omega son and gently embraced him, kissing his cheeks. "The last of my babies is growing up! How can this be?!"

  
Of course, King Francis meant the last of his Omega children; Matthew had plenty more Alpha and Beta siblings that had yet to mature. Alfred, Matthew's younger twin by three days, had matured physically like Matthew two years ago but, mentally, he was still sort of a child, despite the Big Brother Complex he had about Matthew, even though he was technically the younger twin.

  
Alfred was working out his new Alpha hormones -ie: increased aggression -in the royal military. Once he could get a better grip on his instincts, Omegas and Betas would no longer be afraid of him and Alfred would be able to find someone who could handle the brunt of his Rut.

  
"Oh my God, are you going to start crying again? Because I don't know if I could handle that," Alfred said, scrunching up his nose in distaste.  
King Francis scowled over his shoulder at his Alpha son, while Matthew giggled and some of the guards smiled affectionately.

"Why are my children so mean to me?"

  
"Don't be dramatic, frog," Arthur insulted lovingly, "Sit down, it's about time to begin."

  
"So bossy! Be thankful I love you, mon cheri."

  
Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting to Francis' right while Matthew sat on his sire's left, Alfred standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Your Majesties," a guard said, walking up to the bottom of the dais that the royal family was sitting on and kneeling, "the royal blacksmith would like a word with you..."

  
"Gilbert?" King Francis perked up, smiling broadly, "Oh, how wonderful! Allow him in!"

  
Arthur scowled, a truly jealous Omega, since seeing the albino blacksmith reminded him of his Alpha's lecherous lifestyle before their Bonding. “Francis-!”

  
The doors swung open and Arthur’s mouth snapped shut as the clanking of a cane echoed off the walls. Through the doors came a tall man, well built with skin as pale as death, hair as white as snow and eyes as red as freshly spilled blood. He was covered in sweat and dirt from his blacksmithing, but he still sported a grin that spoke of sin and his eye patch, a black one with a white eagle in its center, which was never removed when in public. Matthew felt his pulse rise and his cheeks flushed as he gazed at his father’s friend, Gilbert’s Alpha scent flooding into his nostrils. He smelled so good, the scents of the blacksmith workshop and his natural scent -something that was deeply manly and light all at once, reminding Matthew of nature -were an enticing combination. Their eyes -well, one in Gilbert’s case -met and Matthew felt that connection again.

  
He had felt that connection ever since two years ago. Two years ago, Gilbert had come back from a battle, bloody and wounded, a battle which was the cause of Gilbert’s lame leg and covered eye. Matthew had seen this and had stayed by Gilbert’s side. While the medical team was scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off, Matthew had confessed to a half delirious Gilbert how much he meant to the Omega, how devastated he would be if Gilbert were to die. That day, Gilbert had grabbed the back of Matthew’s hair and kissed him, hard and long and desperate, and told Matthew that he would live. He would live if only for the chance to be with the Omega. That was what caused Matthew to go into Heat and it was forever known by those in the palace as “the day of chaos”.

  
When Matthew was young, he didn’t have much contact with Gilbert, only seeing him in passing. But, as he got closer to puberty, he would hide in the blacksmith workshop to avoid his lessons, and Gilbert was the only one who wouldn’t tell on him. Of course, that meant that the two got closer and became...friends, despite the inappropriateness of it all.

  
Matthew gave Gilbert a little smile and Gilbert bowed from the waist, his leg making it near impossible to kneel.

“Hello, your majesties,” he said, somehow managing to make it sound witty and sarcastic, even though it was not, “looking glamorous as ever.”

  
Francis laughed, “And you, mon ami, are looking as handsome as ever!” Gilbert chuckled a little at the joke, shifting his weight to his good leg. “What brings you into the palace?”

  
“I heard it was Matthew’s Hunting Day.”

  
Of course today, when Matthew would choose his mate, was Hunting Day, when eligible Alphas from all over the kingdom came to try and prove themselves to Matthew. As worthy of him. It was an ancient tradition that was only for Omegas in the royal family. Commoners observed their own, less elaborate, courting traditions.

  
Matthew blushed, loving how his name sounded in Gilbert’s voice. Deep, rough and sensual.

  
“Yes, it is,” King Arthur spoke, cold eyes pinned on the blacksmith and ex-soldier, “why?”

  
Francis looked like he was about to apologize to his friend for his mate’s rudeness, but, instead, Gilbert spoke up in a matter-a-fact tone of voice. “I would like to enter the competition.”

  
“Absolutely not!” Arthur exploded, out raged, as he vaulted out of his throne to stare down at Gilbert, “You have known Matthew since he was a child! An infant-.”

  
“That...Isn’t exactly true, Daddy,” Matthew said, nervously clearing his throat, “We only saw each other in passing, since, I believe, you greatly disliked him back then. The only time we were given the opportunity to really get to know each other is four years ago when I started fleeing those dreadful violin lessons that… you…” His words got smaller and smaller at the stares he received from his parents.

  
“ … Matthew… mon cheri… is this really what you desire? For Gilbert to be participating in your Hunting Day?” his sire asked, slowly, clearly still in shock about the whole turn of affairs.

  
“I… yes, Papa, I do,” Matthew blushed, clutched at the low sleeves of his skin tight outfit, “I think it is only fair to give the man who spurned on my Heat two years ago, a chance to prove himself worthy of… mating me…”

  
“He _what_ -?!”

  
“Very well, Gilbert, you may participate in Matthew’s Hunting Day,” Francis said reluctantly, “but I must ask you to wait with the other suitors.”

  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said, bowing, “Thank you for the honor.”

  
When Gilbert left, Alfred blurted, “What the Hell just happened?!”

  
“Your father just let a pedophile enter your brother’s Hunting Day,” Arthur snapped, glaring at his Alpha, “What were you think, you twat? We both know he is not going to win, but for you to even give him the chance-!”

  
“We may deny no one the opportunity to be part of Matthew’s Hunting Day. Alphas of all stations and ages are coming today, some much older than Gilbert and some much younger then even Matthew himself.”

  
“This is your son! Or are you sacrificing him to the wolves so one of your bastards -ah!” Arthur’s rant got caught off by his high pitched scream and yelp as Francis stood from his throne, pulled Arthur closer by the collar, which he also yanked down lower, in order to sink his teeth into Arthur’s neck. Arthur whimpered, his hands gripping his Alpha’s biceps for balance, which only made the Alpha bite down harder, releasing pheromones meant to tell Arthur how displeased the Alpha was, how unhappy Arthur had made him and how disappointed the Alpha was. The bite, blood beginning to drip down the Omega’s pale neck and stain Francis’ teeth and lips, was meant to punish, to remind Arthur of his place. The pheromones did their trick, an Omega programmed by nature to desire to please their Alpha, make their Alpha happy, to make their Alpha proud -when the pheromones were released by an Alpha that told the Omega the opposite, it was devastating to every biological, natural desire of an Omega.

  
The Omega’s eyes watered, tears sliding down his cheeks as he sobbed, whimpered and keened, the pheromones Francis was sending out into the room having done their trick. “F-Francis…!”

  
“Know your place, Arthur,” Francis growled lowly against his Omega’s throat, “I let you have a lot of freedom, but I am still your Alpha, your King, and you will treat me with respect and heed my authority, Understood?”

  
“Y-Yes, my Alpha!” the green eyed male sobbed, sniveling, “Oh, I’m sorry! So sorry! Pl-Please, forgive me! I’ll do anything -I -Francis, my King, my love, my love - _please_ -!”

  
“Shh, enough,” he soothed, licking at the bite mark he had left on Arthur’s throat, making the blonde moan and hiccup with residual distress; but, the Omega was quickly calming down thanks to the licks and kisses Francis comfortingly placed on Arthur’s neck and on the bite mark. He whispered in his Omega’s ear, a shiver visibly going down Arthur’s spine. King Francis retook his seat as Arthur wiped away the tears on his cheeks before sitting down in Francis’ lap, cuddling into the Alpha’s chest and the side of his neck.

  
“Your majesty,” the presence of Francis’ Head Advisor, a Beta named Alice, who was dressed in tight fitting, beige trousers, a white shirt, a blue and green striped cravat, a black vest, thick leather boots that would typically be used by a blacksmith or out on the battlefield and the white robes with blue piping that was ceremonial for the Head Advisor of the King. “Are you ready for the suitors?”

  
“Oui, Alice,” he said, petting Arthur’s hair, “How many do we have?”

  
“After they were looked at by medical professionals, we have a hundred out of two hundred and fifty."

  
Alfred’s grip tightened where it rested on Matthew’s shoulder and he growled. The Omega twin could practically feel Alfred’s hairs raise and, through the hand on his shoulder, felt Alfred’s muscles tense. Normally, Alphas were very protective of, not only their mates, but the Omegas -and Betas to a lesser extent -they were related to; but, Alfred and Matthew were twins, had a special bond and had always been insanely close, so -combined with a lack of Alfred’s control over his hormones -Alfred was even more protective over Matthew than he was over his other siblings. The older twin was thankful.

Matthew reached up, lightly touching Alfred’s hand to calm him down.

  
The King looked sideways at his sons, Matthew’s calm expression and Alfred’s tense posture, before turning to Alice and ordering, “Let them in.”

  
The Beta nodded before exiting the room.

  
Alfred leaned forward and asked in a low whisper, “Do you want to mate with Gilbert?”

  
“ … Yes… but it would be unfair to the others. I love him and I want him to win.”

  
“Then I’ll support you,” Alfred said, squeezing his brother’s shoulder comfortingly, “but if he hurts you, I am going to rip off his limbs, scoop out his eyes and make his brother eat them.”

He blushed, but nodded anyways.


	2. The One Thing Gilbert is Good At (apparently)

"Brother, don't do this..."

"Relax."

"Nein! How can I relax?! You. Are. Going. To. Die!"

"You're being dramatic."

"Only slightly." 

"Ludwig, you don't understand!" Gilbert snapped suddenly, leaning heavily on his cane as he turned to look at his brother, "Right after you met Feliciano, you began to court him. I didn't have that luxury. When Matthew went into Heat because of me, I couldn't go to him! And, yeah, that was in part because I was bleeding out of everywhere, but it really had more to do with the fact that Matthew is royalty and I'm not. Francis is my best friend and his carrier hates me! I have to do this! Ludwig, please, I know you're worried and want to help, but can you let me do this and stop pestering me like you're our mother?" 

The blonde, Ludwig, Gilbert's little -age wise- brother with a middle rank in the army, already mated and about to become a father, pressed his lips together and ran his fingers through his perfectly slicked back hair with a muffled sound of frustration and agony. "I...brother, East, please-."

"I'll be careful...I promise. I promise you and Matthew." 

Ludwig grunted, looking away from his brother, unwilling and ashamed that he was so afraid and held so little faith in the man who had practically raised him. He wished he could tell Gilbert to abandon this venture, bribe someone to keep Gilbert away but he knew...he knew what it was like to want, now. When he had first met his mate, an Italian Omega named Feliciano, the wanting had been so great, it took all of his training as a soldier, all the lessons Gilbert had drilled to him about respect and honor as a child to keep Ludwig from doing...regrettable things. He knew what it was like to love now, too. What it was like to go through ruts and heats and finally, finally, get what your biology has been begging for since puberty. What it was like to get that precious, precious gift from the one you love above all things. So, Ludwig could have fought harder, used some underhanded tactics that he had learned in this complex world of power and politics, but he didn't. He couldn't. Because he knew and he cared too deeply for his brother to hurt him in such a way. 

And Gilbert knew this, too. 

"Thank you, West."

"Don't mention it..." 

The albino nodded, looking around the room at his competition. Part of Hunting Day consisted of Matthew listing features that he found physically appealing in a mate in addition to what he deemed desirable or necessary personality traits. Most of the Alphas had light hair and eyes, with only the commoners having tanned skin, and Gilbert recognized common features -a defined jaw, strong nose, well built -that he shared, even height and weight wise they were similar. The veteran grinned, a part of him thrilled that even before he had decided to enter Matthew's Hunting Day, the Omega had been subconsciously thinking of him. He was just glad that he had managed, barely, to pass the physical. 

The suitors that had gathered were a mix of young Alphas, who barely had control over their hormones and desires, and Alphas that were even older than Gilbert, faded with age and had barely passed the fertility test, the only one of which Gilbert passed with an extraordinary, remarkable, score, thank you very much.

"Attention! Please line up in a non chaotic manner and prepare to enter the throne room," Francis' advisor, Alice, stated monotonously. The young Alphas, rebellious in nature, hesitated, unwilling to listen to a Beta; but, the more mature Alphas, Gilbert included, fell in line and the others soon followed. "The royal family thanks you for your cooperation. Follow me."


	3. Matthew is a Dick Magnet

The suitors flooded in, Matthew's body twitching, his brother's comforting hand on his shoulder doing very little to calm him; the fact that so many Alphas, unmated ones, fertile ones, were all in one room, so close to him, set Matthew's nerves on edge.

"Mattie, are you ok?"

He jumped at his brother's hushed question, pressed right up against his ear; Matthew pressed his lips in a thin line, scrambling for his twin's hand. "I don't like how my body feels right now...but I think I'll be fine..." I hope, he added silently, not daring to speak out loud or else Alfred would be tempted to call the whole event off.

The Omega watched the suitors line up by age, nostrils flaring as Matthew's scent, strong with pheromones due to the threat of his Heat, washed over them and continued to get stronger. As soon as the sound of Gilbert's cane echoed in the throne room and Matthew saw the albino shortly after, the Omega felt a shiver go down his spine and he had to press his thighs together to keep them from visibly shaking. He watched Gilbert's back go ramrod straight at the increase of Matthew's scent, nostrils flaring and his throat working, all signs that he was trying to exercise self control. This just sent Matthew's hormones raging and his body subconsciously released more pheromones, urging Gilbert to release some of that control and just--.

A hand squeezing the back of his neck pulled him out of his daze and he jerked his head up, looking at Alfred's tense posture and the way he growled at the other Alphas. Matthew blinked away the lust fueled haze and realized that several of the young Alphas were salivating at the mouth, encroaching on the dais and glaring at Alfred challengingly, meanwhile the more experienced Alphas were barely keeping their own behavior in check. With a blush, Matthew looked at the fabric of his brother's uniform, gently resting a hand over the one Alfred had on the back of his neck; with a small sniffle, he reigned himself back in m, releasing a calming scent to bring the Alphas down from their agitation.

It was only when the room collectively sighed that Francis stood and approached the Alphas, all of whom backed up respectfully and bowed their heads. "You all have been chosen for a purpose. Only you have what it takes to even attempt to win over my son's hand in marriage and the honor of mating him," Francis began plainly, beckoning his son to his side, "Matthew will judge your worth on your physicality and your ability to provide and protect him. You have already passed one stage. All of you have been deemed physically attractive, according to my son's specifications" -the Omega couldn't help but notice some Alphas shooting Gilbert disbelieving looks and had to fight down the anger that rumbled in his belly, the need to stand up for his love, his mate, even if he would lose- "and have passed the required rate for fertility." At that, Matthew's palms and thighs got wet, one with sweat and the other with something he didn't want to even think about at the moment, and he pressed them together to hide those facts as he licked his dry lips. "My mate and I are happy to say that Matthew is our most fertile Omega son," the King paused, petting Matthew's hair adoringly and pulling him closer to his side, "with a fertility rate of over sixty percent."

The Alphas in the room rumbled murmurs of appreciation and interest. Matthew blushed, having always known his rate was especially high, but the fact that it pleased so many Alphas only made his skin hum with an embarrassing amount of pleasure; he hid his face in his Papa's shoulder, only peeking to cast a curious look in Gilbert's direction.

It didn't help that the Alpha's red eyes were dark with lust and promises.

The Omega gulped, even though his Papa's comfortingly strong arms were around him. "As you can see, my son is a very sweet boy...and if you harm him, I will, personally, see to your death" -Francis paused for dramatic effect, his voice a low growl, before he quickly smiled and continued on in a much lighter tone- "Now is the second stage. Who will prove to be a good provider for our son? We have given you the task of preparing a gift for him, to answer this. For those of you who unfortunately struggle financially and do not make it to the next stage, you all will be compensated accordingly, thanks to our boy's insistence. Matthew is also free to ask any questions about you or your gift that he deems fit."

The Alphas nodded in acknowledgement, forming a single file line as Beta servants carried in their gifts and placed them at the foot of the dais. Meanwhile, slick soaked the inside of Matthew's outfit, his legs shaking and knees trembling unsteadily, a familiar warmth seeped through his abdomen and he drew a shaky breath, digging his fingers into his Papa's arm desperately as tears formed in his eyes.

He had already built his nest, thankfully, but he ached to dive in it and hide himself away from all the stares and amazing pheromones.

Or hump a pillar.

Seeing Matthew's struggle, Gilbert inhaled loudly, the Omega's delicious scent agitating the beast that laid dormant within him, but he kept himself in check, for Matthew's sake. But...Matthew's eyes were tearing up and he wasn't moving, looking panicked, and Gilbert's beast accepted that restraint, urging the albino to comfort the Omega he longed to be his. He took a step forward, two steps, going unnoticed, until a snarl sounded in his ear.

The snarl was from Alfred, fortunately, glaring harshly at the man he grew up practically idolizing. "Get in line, Gilbert..."

"But... Mattie, he needs-."

"Get in line. I'll help him."

Begrudgingly, Gilbert obeyed, baring his teeth, discontent.

Alfred walked up to his now visibly shaking brother, picking him up like a bride and carrying him to his seat, feeling how wet the back of Matthew's pants were. He frowned. "Matt-."

"I-I can get through it, Alfred," he whispered, clutching his brother's hand tightly, "please....please don't tell..." Matthew's Heat shouldn't have been so soon, and he began regretting lying about the day of his Heat, but...Gilbert was so close!

Seeing the desperate look in his twin's eyes, Alfred was swayed all too easily and hurriedly agreed, pressing an affectionate kiss to the Omega's hand, hoping that Matthew knew what he was doing.


	4. The First Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge of Hunting Day is presenting the Omega with presents, so Matthew is spoiled

The anxiety in the air was palpable, so heavy and thick Gilbert could smell it, almost taste it.

There were only a few people left. A young Alpha, no more than fifteen years old, who looked on the brink of a panic attack. A tall, intimidating figure in beige and a scarf. An old man with a painfully bent spine. A pompous looking fellow. And, of course, Gilbert.

"Noah Stein."

The Alpha that looked on the brink of a panic attack squeaked in alarm, shakily making his way up to the front. It amused the other Alphas but Gilbert saw the soft look of affection in Matthew's eyes and knew that the Stein boy would be his competition.

"What is your gift for the prince?"

Noah Stein was an adorable, scrawny, petite boy with blonde hair that fell in his face and green eyes. He handed one of the Beta servants a parcel wrapped in brown paper, a sign of his poverty; in turn, the servant handed it to Matthew, who opened it with care. Inside, was a  bouquet of purple burgamot, yellow gerberas, bloodroot and bladder campion, tied together with a beautiful, green ribbon.

The Alphas snickered, but were quickly silenced by a scorching look from Matthew, who only caressed the bouquet lovingly. "Noah, these are beautiful," the Omega praised breathily, cheeks pink and thoroughly romanced, "Tell me why you chose this gift among all things."

"I...don't have much money, it is only my sisters and myself. And I thought you deserved something as beautiful and natural as you are, Highness."

Yes, this boy was definitely competition, especially with the way Matthew's eyes sparkled in response. "And why did you come to my Hunting Day, Noah? Please, do be honest with me, even if the reasons is merely logical and not emotional."

"...A few years ago, you came through my village with your family and, when the sun was high in the sky, I saw you in a meadow that my family had behind our house. You said you snuck away and we played in that field all afternoon, even though I was much younger than you. Ever since that day, I knew you were honest and kind, even though you're royalty," Noah swallowed down his embarrassment, "But, I did come here today in hopes of being your mate for other reasons. I only have my Omega sisters now, but one is barren and doesn't get paid much. My other sister is frail and sickly. My sister and I work but the money isn't enough. I had hoped to win your favor and, in turn, help them."

"There is no guaranteeing that you will be my mate."

"I know, but...I had to try..."

At this, Matthew smiled softly, holding the flowers close to his heart. "Thank you, dear Noah, I'll have them put in water immediately," the Omega said, handing the flowers to a servant, "I do adore them."

Noah positively glowed at Matthew's praise, much to the disgruntlement of the others that hadn't gotten the same heartfelt response, and bowed respectfully, almost skipping to where the other Alphas waited.

"Ivan Braginsky."

The man in beige, with equally beige  hair, violet eyes, and a faded red scarf that looked pink, stepped forward. Silently, stoically, he handed a Beta servant the modest, blue wrapped present and waited.

“What is your gift for the prince?”

Matthew made quick work of the wrapping, smiling very gently when he picked up the gift and held it in his slim hand. "It's beautiful," the prince breathed, "What...what do you-?"

"It a matrioshka doll," Ivan said with a deep rumbling voice and a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "it very popular in my country."

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Some. Did not paint. I do not paint."

"What made you pick this present for me, Ivan?"

"Your highness look like doll. I wanted to give your highness something that would enchant you with my country." His voice sent a chill down Gilbert's spine; it was cold, crisp and held nothing but false warmth. He smelled too clean and it instantly set Gilbert's nerves on edge. There was a certain falseness about the man, something dark that writhed just beneath his skin, and it was...it was familiar to Gilbert. Something found on the battlefield, having no place in this lavish castle, at Matthew's feet.

The Omega was unaware of this, simply clutching the dolls to his chest and smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Ivan, I will treasure them."

With a small nod and a respectful bow, Ivan withdrew to the line of Alphas, unknowingly letting Gilbert sigh in relief. The albino, though crippled, felt every warrior instinct within him tense, his inner Alpha growling in agitation, knowing this man would bring Hell raining down on Matthew and the life that the Omega and Gilbert could have together. Ivan was clearly an obstacle, not competition, but nevertheless, the albino tried to appear confident in front of the younger, more aggressive, Alphas.

“Daniel Héderváry. What have you brought for the prince?”

The pompous looking Alpha stepped forward, handing over a present wrapped in pink silk. He had brown hair held back by a ribbon and a white suit with matching gloves and shoes, making it obvious of his wealth and his status. Daniel smelled of faux, distilled flower water, something that had all the Alphas, including Noah, Ivan and Gilbert, wrinkling their noses at the falseness. Alphas normally did not wear those fake scents but… apparently, Daniel Héderváry was different. “I hope you enjoy your gift, Your Highness,” his lilting voice filled the room as he bowed and Matthew seemed disturbingly comfortable in Daniel’s presence.

Matthew unwrapped the gift, his fingers lingering on the soft texture of the wrapping. Within, he revealed a long piece of green cloth with a gold geometric pattern, blue, green and gold beads at the ends. “It’s beautiful…”

“It’s clothing weaved by my dear sister. You wrap it around your body and over your head. It is modest, traditional clothing for formal events,” he said, “I felt that it would better show off your beauty.”

“Thank you,” Matthew said with a blush, it was clear that Matthew was flattered and Gilbert felt smug, knowing that his Omega could not swayed by pretty words and pretty things. “Why did you decide to participate in my Hunting Day?”

Unexpectedly, Daniel’s face turned pink and continued to grow darker and brighter in color; he cleared his throat and twirled a strand of his long, brunette hair around his finger in a very un-Alpha like twitch. “I… well, you have many traits that I admire, your highness,” he said, keeping his eyes pinned to the ground -even if the move was made in response to his embarrassment, it was still an act that portrayed submission -as he spoke, “I know that, as an Alpha, I’m supposed to be feeling ashamed of this, but it’s true. You’re kind, well spoken and a better politician than I could ever hope to be. You’re strong and proud of who you are, even though you’re an Omega and are told you’re weaker and lesser than Alphas, by some people, you’re still strong and still continue to show your strength.” Daniel dropped to one knee, pressing his hand to his heart. “It is because of this admiration that I have showed up today. Even if I don’t advance to the next stage of your Hunting Day, I’m just happy that I had the opportunity to be so close to you, to stand in front of you right now.”

The look on Matthew’s face was one that had the albino’s stomach dropping. His eyes were starry and his cheeks were flushed, a look of awe on his face. “I… I… Lord Héderváry-.”

“Please, call me Danny or Daniel,” the aristocrat said suddenly, his head popping up and his eyes meeting the light blue-purple hue of Matthew’s eyes, the look in them intense with longing and admiration.

“Daniel,” the Omega continued shyly, “I’m… I don’t know what to say…I’m… I’m touched. I… thank you.”

“No. Thank  _ you _ ,” Daniel Héderváry said with a bow before making his way to the line of Alphas, which were currently glaring at him.

“Goeff United.”

The old man, with gray, thinning hair and a bent back, resting heavily on a cane, wobbled forward, shakily handing the Beta servant a messily wrapped package in brown paper. He breathed heavily, lungs old and worn, and Gilbert wondered how this old man had passed the all important fertility test.

“Welcome, Goeff,” Matthew said with a gentle smile, unwrapping the gift in his hand. With the paper lying on the floor, what was left was a small panel of wood, carved with Matthew’s family crest surrounded by doves and flowers. It was a true example of craftsmanship, even the smallest of details carved into the wood precisely and lovingly. “How...This is wonderful!” Matthew breathed, the tip of his finger running along each dip in the wood.

“In my prime, I was known for such art and did much work for the church,” the old man said in a gravelly, feeble voice, “Despite my age and these… shaky hands, when it comes to woodwork they remain steady and sure.”

“Why have you decided to come to my Hunting Day?” the Omega asked, on the literal edge of his seat with curiosity, “Do you truly wish to participate in this…?”

“ _ Nonsense _ ,” Alfred mumbled, loud enough for the entire room to hear with his parents glaring at him threateningly. “Sorry, did I say that out loud?”

“My mate died years ago and I wish to retire and spend the rest of my days in peace,” Geoff said with a small bow of his head, “To be with an Omega as kind and beautiful as you… you remind me of my mate and, at my age, such a thing is a miracle.”

Matthew’s entire face was relaxed and soft, fondness written all over it as he nodded, said his thanks and the old man was dismissed.

_ Finally _ , it was Gilbert’s turn.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

The albino stepped forward, his cane thumping on the marble flooring, earning aghast looks from most except those that knew him.

“Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt,” the Omega said, a teasing smiling forming across his face, “and what have you brought me as a gift for my Hunting Day?”

“My gift comes in two parts, my prince,” he said with a smirk, the reaction instantaneous. Gilbert could see the Omega tense his thighs and the scent of arousal rolled across the space between them, right to Gilbert's eagerly inhaling nose. Alfred frowned, glaring at Matthew but went largely ignored as the older man’s mouth watered and his pants tightened, his fingers squeezing around his cane to keep himself from launching at the dias and worshipping Matthew like a god. Regardless, a servant handed Matthew the first part of the Alpha’s gift; he tore through the paper to uncover...a fish. A freshly caught and killed catfish to be precise.

The Alphas behind Gilbert whispered and mumbled, attempting to quietly chuckle at the albino’s gift. If only they knew…

“Oh, Gil! This is for Kuma, isn't it?”

“Indeed.”

“Oh-! Alfred, bring Kuma!”

“Hell no,” he said, scrunching up his nose and taking a step back, “He hates me.”

Matthew rolled his eyes before looking up at his twin, smiling sweetly and fluttering his eyelashes. “Please, Alfie~?”

Gilbert watched as Arthur tried to contain his laughter and Francis tried to hide his smile as Alfred quickly caved. It was a trick Matthew had used for over a decade but had never lost it's influencing power.

“You're lucky I love you…” Alfred huffed, trotting over to a door hidden in the room, “Is he back there? He is right? Right?”

“Yes, Alfred, you know how protective Matthew’s pet is,” Francis chuckled, running his fingers through his beloved’s hair, nipping at Arthur’s ear when the Omega began to roughly toy with Francis’ clothing. Even though they wouldn't react to Matthew’s smell because he was family, it was probably still affecting them in other ways. “Just let the beast in.”

“Alright,” Alfred huffed obnoxiously, unlocking several strong metal locks before he used all his strength to pull the door back and back and back until it was fully open. For a moment, nothing happened until the ground began to tremble, the sound of heavy footfalls only growing louder until a large, white polar bear appeared, running into the throne room with deep, enthusiastic, growl like sound of joy -not that anyone besides Matthew knew that- shaking his entire body with enough force it sent ice chips flying all over the room. Most of them hit Alfred who winced and complained loudly, backing away from the polar bear and holding his arms in front of his face to block it from getting in his eyes.

“Kuma, come here!” the Omega cooed, twisting around in his seat to beckon the bear closer with a gentle, loving smile, “Gilbert got a present for you.”

Kuma ran up to his human, huffing and panting as he nuzzled his head and face against Matthew, feet shifting excitedly.

“Come on, Kuma, look,” the blonde said, “It’s catfish. Your favorite.”

Upon seeing the fish, the bear bounced up and down on his back legs, tongue rolling out to lick at his maw before quickly trapping the fish between his jaws, growling in satisfaction and chomping loudly. Blood and fish guts fell to the floor, some even spraying on Matthew’s face, but he didn’t flinch; he simply wiped it off and held out his hand for the bear to lick. When Kuma was finished, he yawned and, after licking Matthew’s face to ensure there was no more fish juice on it, he settled protectively at the Omega’s feet like an overgrown dog.

“Thank you so much for the fish… we usually only feed him salmon so this really is a treat for him,” Matthew said, running his fingers through the bear’s fur, Kuma big enough that his back came up to the prince’s knees, “You said your gift came in two parts?”

“That I did,” he said with another grin, teasing and cocky, “I spent a lot of time in my forge crafting it, collaborating with the best leather makers and jewellers that I knew to create something befitting someone of your station.”

“You have my attention,” the Omega said coyly, crossing his legs in a way that was more seductive than it had to be, allowing Gilbert to get an inhale of his fresh wave of arousal and slick, “Please, bring it forward.”

A servant brought forth a sword encased in a black, leather scabbard, the edges decorated with Matthew’s birthstone. Within the scabbard was a finely crafted sword, beautiful in looks and perfectly balanced, the handle black and comfortable, the blade of the sword gleaming with maple leaves and vines carved in the surface of the sword. It was beautiful and deadly, meant for offense and defense, not decoration.

“Is that really an appropriate gift for an Omega?” an Alpha murmured somewhere behind Gilbert, but the albino ignored him. He didn’t understand the sexist sentiments that still swam around, but they clearly did not have an understanding of the royal family.

“Look at it, Al,” Matthew said, holding up the sword.

“Ah, it really is finely made,” the Alpha prince complimented.

“The craftsmanship is lovely,” Arthur reluctantly agreed, fingers twining with his Alpha’s, though his eyes were on his sons.

“Yes, mon ami, you have done great work. As always,” Francis agreed before kissing his Queen’s knuckles, selfishly but unabashedly demanding the Omega’s attention and drawing it back to himself.

“Shall I challenge you to a duel after my Hunting Day is over, Alfred?”

“As long as you know you’ll lose.”

Matthew laughed, but didn’t comment, placing the sword fully in its sheath and resting it in his lap. His soft gaze drifted over to the albino and a new, fresh wave of pheromones drifted toward him, curling around Gilbert’s nostrils, almost forcing his muscles into relaxed submission. Gilbert’s mind immediately grew fuzzy, his attention tunneling until only the Omega remained; the prince’s name played on repeat in Gilbert’s head, and all he wanted to do was fall at Matthew’s feet, undress him like a present on Christmas and worship his body like a--.

Arthur cleared his throat, looking at his Omega son pointedly and --much to the albino’s visceral pleasure --Matthew turned a bright shade of red, casting aside his gaze sheepishly in apology, the fog from around the albino’s brain receding, and Gilbert belatedly realized that the prince had been purposefully casting heedy waves of pheromones in Gilbert’s direction (indirectly catching the other suitors in that wave, turning them into puddles of undignified goo). “Thank you all for the gifts you have given my son,” Arthur spoke in the dignified, authoritative manner he had learned to master as Francis’ mate and queen, “You will now be escorted out into the waiting area so Prince Matthew can narrow down who will go on to the final challenge of his Hunting Day.”

As the Alphas were being led out, Gilbert leaning heavily on his cane --his muscles and joints were beginning to throb with pain from having to stand for so long and his various other battle wounds were also starting to ache due to the weather --his shoulder was roughly shoved and, had he been a less trained man, Gilbert would’ve stumbled; he managed to stand his ground, though a sharp pain did shoot through his arm, having jarred a still tender scar (from where the wound didn’t heal correctly) on his shoulder. He cast a one eyed glare and a scowl at the perpetrator, a cocky Alpha in his early twenties with tanned, healthy skin, the hands and arm muscles of a laborer and aggressively masculine, Alpha pheromones that radiated what he was and the importance he placed on himself.

“Watch it, cripple,” the Alpha sneered, strutting ahead.

“Such a lack of class,” Daniel said, haughtily flipping his hair off his shoulder and holding his head high, “though he is right. They’ll just let anyone participate nowadays.”

“How foolish,” Ivan said with a creepily cheerful smile, “I only wish to see you in the final round. Perhaps you will put up more of a fight before I slaughter you in the fight.”

He scowled at the backs of his competition, the unnamed Alpha(s), the pompous asshat and another beast of the battlefield.

“A-Ah, you shouldn’t worry about being chosen, Mr. Gilbert,” Noah meekly said, coming up from behind the albino to smile shyly, “Pr-Prince Matthew was looking at you like… like an Omega from a love story.”

“I’ve known Prince Matthew for years,” the albino said, not bothering to hide his affiliation to the Omega. Maybe that would intimidate the others. “He is very kind. And I can honestly say he liked you as well. The Prince is quite the romantic.”

Noah turned a bright red as a wrinkled, gnarled hand landed on top of his head, ruffling the other’s blonde hair. “Ahh, the trials of youth,” Geoff said fondly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye; though he was a tired old man, Gilbert could see brief sparks of light in him that hinted at a fiery youth.

The albino smiled, hoping that he would have the opportunity to meet them again under different circumstances. Namely, when Matthew was on his arm, saturated in his scent and full with his children.


End file.
